


Начать с конца

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Все происходящее напоминало затянувшийся плохой приход, как если бы Геральт объелся грибов или выпил слишком большую дозу галлюциногенных эликсиров. Поскорее бы оно закончилось!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Начать с конца

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуя нет! Автор хотел написать стёб, но в процессе вспомнил, что не умеет в стёб. По мотивам командных рассуждений, на тему «Кто будет громче орать во время родов: Геральт, второй отец или читатель»

— Геральт! Сукин ты сын, кого я вижу! Неужели отморозил себе задницу и пришел греться на юг?

— И тебе привет... — Геральт закрыл седельную сумку, непроизвольно помедлив. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто стоит за спиной — этот ехидный голос он не перепутал бы ни с одним другим, даже через сотню лет. — Ламберт. 

Впрочем, в последний раз они пересекались всего-то два года назад, и не в Каэр-Морхене, а так же, как сейчас — на большой дороге, что по-ведьмачьим меркам было подозрительно частым событием. Ну, зато это объясняло, почему в окрестностях столицы Назаира Геральту попалась только жалкая парочка контрактов. 

— Какая встреча, — он все-таки обернулся и с улыбкой протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — А я гадал, какой засранец сделал здесь всю работу... Теперь вижу. 

Ламберт крепко сжал его руку и сощурил глаза. 

— Я тоже как раз задавался этим вопросом, — медленно сказал он, и после нескольких часов за выпивкой в ближайшей корчме, они с Геральтом пришли к выводу, что либо какой-то мудак опередил их на несколько месяцев и переубивал в округе всех опасных тварей, а новые не успели народиться, либо монстры в Назаире просто-напросто перевелись. В обоих случаях нужно было возвращаться в Темерию или Аэдирн, где работа для ведьмака была всегда, и если Ламберт на этих словах споткнулся и несчастно застонал, то Геральт только пожал плечами. Ему было неплохо в северных землях, а вот Ламберт любил места потеплее. 

Они выпили еще, сетуя на то, сколько алкоголя — а значит денег, нужно, чтобы захмелеть ведьмаку. 

— Хера с два еще сунусь в этот ебучий Назаир, — заявил Ламберт, хмуро сверля взглядом дно опять опустевшей кружки. — Контрактов нет, денег нет. Последние недели только и делаю, что объезжаю деревни в поисках работы — и что? И ничего, голяк!

Геральт его понимал, потому что сам занимался ровно тем же. Парочка гулей, которая прибежала на труп заблудившейся и издохшей в пролеске недалеко от поселения коровы — максимум, который смогли предложить эти земли. 

— А спать в чистом поле? — Ламберт упер ребро ладони под подбородок. — Вот здесь уже, достало до печёнок. Хочу нормальную кровать, чтобы с подушкой и одеялом. 

Геральт согласно покивал, кисло вспоминая, что последний раз раскошеливался на ночлег черт знает когда. Его тоже достали ночи под звездным небом, на холодной земле, в окружении звуков дикой природы. Ведьмак ведьмаком, но мягкую постель он уважал. Да кто ее вообще не уважал?

— Слушай, давай снимем комнату? — неожиданно предложил он. 

— На двоих? 

— На двоих, — Геральт кивнул, прикидывая, что это все равно будет глупая трата, но зато приятная, и он в кои-то веки нормально выспится. 

— А давай, — махнул Ламберт, подняв кружку, и вытряхивая из нее на язык последние капли алкоголя. 

Ламберт хоть и слыл той еще задницей — совершенно, надо сказать, заслуженно — но чего было у него не отнять, так это то, насколько он был свойским. Да, иногда его хотелось обложить херами и двинуть в морду, но и весело с ним было, еще как. И посмеяться, и нелегкую жизнь обсудить, и подхватывал идеи он с живым энтузиазмом, даже если те оказывались не очень-то умными. В общем, Геральт предпочитал с ним не встречаться, но когда это случалось, всегда знал, что дело кончится или заварушкой, или попойкой, или дракой, а иногда и всем вместе. 

— Бабу бы еще... — мечтательно протянул Ламберт, когда они пошатываясь вели лошадей к ближайшему постоялому двору. Геральт пихнул его в бок локтем, шутливо подмигнув. 

— Не дрейфь, можно и без бабы. 

Ламберт хитро выгнул бровь. 

— Можно, — сказал он, и Геральт сначала замер от неожиданности, а потом ухмыльнулся в ответ. Между ними и раньше случалось всякое, и это никогда не заканчивалось чем-то плохим — после они расходились каждый в свою сторону, а при следующей встрече ни о чем не вспоминали, ведя себя как обычно, так что действительно, можно было и без бабы. 

На следующее утро измученный Геральт выгреб из карманов последние монеты, а Ламберт добавил свои образовавшуюся кучку. В результате они купили больше выпивки и сняли комнату еще на один день, который провели его, поочерёдно трахая друг друга, напиваясь и приходя в себя, чтобы дальше трахаться и пить. Да, это была хорошая передышка в череде нудных безденежных недель, когда не получалось сбросить напряжение даже в драке. 

— Бывай, — махнул на прощание Ламберт, когда спустя почти двое суток, отдохнувшие и потратившие все, до последней монеты, они доехали до ближайшей к постоялому двору развилки, и не сговариваясь повернули лошадей в разные стороны. 

— Бывай, — кивнул Геральт, с легким сердцем пришпоривая Плотву, и отправился в путь. 

Из Назаира он, конечно, уехал почти сразу, но целиком дорога заняла довольно много времени. Потом случилось несколько месяцев путешествий по Цинтре и Темерии, принёсших с десяток особенно крупных контрактов и кучу дел поменьше, обеспечив Геральта внушительным заработком. Часть пришлось потратить на новую броню, потому что старая внезапно стала мала — Геральт даже фыркал про себя, что так наголодался в чертовом Назаире, что сейчас ест за троих, делая запасы для будущих походов на юг. 

Но идти на юг он не собирался, не в ближайшие годы. Он хотел объехать север, возможно, вернуться на одну из зим в Каэр-Морхен, чтобы встретиться с Весемиром и Эскелем, затем исполнить давнее желание — увидеть западный Повисс. 

То, что с ним что-то не так, Геральт понял, когда наступила середина лета и он был занят зачисткой гнёзд накеров на полях центральной Редании. Вроде бы ничего серьезного, но дьявол крылся в мелочах. Запахи стали слишком интенсивными и резкими даже с учетом обостренного ведьмачьего обоняния. Раньше Геральт легко игнорировал вонь монстров — теперь же она заставляла его кривиться и задерживать дыхание. И ладно чудовища — его сводили с ума запахи некоторых непримечательных трав! Еще он стал на дух не переносить ветчину и вареники — вареники, в которых раньше души не чаял! Его иногда подташнивало после Белого Мёда, а живот нет-нет да тянуло раз в пару дней. 

Будь Геральт обычным человеком, он бы подумал, что отравился — он знал, как проявляются симптомы. Но он был ведьмаком, а ведьмака отравить не так-то просто. Едой — вообще невозможно, из чего напрашивался единственный вывод: Геральт умудрился выпить испорченный эликсир. 

Может быть, он что-то напутал в усиленных формулах, или один из ингредиентов оказался не лучшего качества. Геральт так часто занимался алхимией, что некоторые вещи делал совершенно не задумываясь, и не исключал, что мог не досмотреть за процессом приготовления. Что же, жизнь преподнесла ему отличный урок на будущее, за который нужно было расплачиваться сейчас, и судя по всему, долго и мучительно, потому что распад и выведение чертового эликсира никак не могли завершиться. 

Месяц спустя Геральт забеспокоился всерьез: кроме мелких неприятных побочек, он начал пухнуть по-настоящему, да ещё и новый доспех тоже стал мал. Геральт сроду не сталкивался с подобными трудностями и никогда не слышал про толстых ведьмаков, которые вырастали бы из своих нагрудников вширь. 

Еще через несколько недель, когда медитации и укрепляющие эликсиры перестали помогать в борьбе с дурнотой, Геральт скрепил сердце и решил что наведается к целителю или хотя бы хорошему знахарю. Если дело в ведьмачих мутациях, он, скорее всего, уже труп, потому что ни один целитель или даже чародей не сможет в этом помочь, но если он действительно отравился или чудесным образом подхватил какую-то заразу, травы или ворожба избавят его наконец от проблем. В сумме он промучился два с лишним месяца, сколько уже можно расплачиваться за чертов эликсир?!

Более-менее подходящая знахарка повстречалась ему недалеко от Бан Глеана, ближе к границе с Реданией. Геральт выполнял для нее простенький заказ на убийство двух засевших в пруду утопцев и посчитал, что может сделать скидку в обмен на медицинский осмотр. Двадцать монет с него не убудет, а бабка пользовалась уважением у местных, и взгляд у нее был хороший, пронзительный и чистый, слишком молодой для стольких лет. В общем, Геральт решил, что показаться ей будет чудесной идеей. Если ему суждено умереть, он хотя бы будет представлять, от чего. 

— И шо с тобой приключилось, милок? — уперев руки в бока, спросила шамкающая бабка, когда Геральт отложил нижнюю рубаху в сторону. — Ты садись, давай, буду щупать щас... 

Усевшись на предложенную лавку, он повел плечами и кисло оглядел себя. Бабка восприняла взгляд по-своему. 

— Да не стесняйся ты, я чего тока на веку своем не повидала, — она обмыла руки в тазу и обтерла их о передник. — Теперь рассказывай, что за хворь тебя, большого, взяла. 

Геральт не стеснялся, поэтому выложил как есть: дурнота, многие запахи стали не нравиться, ест много. Так много, что аж живот вспух, — на этом месте он покосился на место, где каких-то несколько месяцев назад проступали сухие мышцы пресса, а теперь была туго натянутая кожа. 

— Интересно, — прокомментировала бабка и заглянула ему в рот, затем приказала на лавку улечься и принялась деловито растягивать завязки штанов. — Да не дергайся, ты! Нужно мне больно хозяйство твое курчавое! Посмотрю тока. 

Геральт напряженно сглотнул, но послушался, оставаясь на месте. Когда бабка начала наклоняться к паху, он закаменел, однако та только приложилась ухом к низу живота, прикрыв глаза и хмурясь. Неожиданная догадка пронзила Геральта — он мог подхватить каких-то паразитов! 

— Встречала я такое, — спустя еще десять минут манипуляций бабка пытливо вглядывалась ему в лицо. — Ну даёшь, ведьмак! 

— Что даю?

Бабка махнула рукой. 

— Шо не надо! Но ладно уж, не мне судить, тоже по молодости в деревне чем тока не развлекались...

— И как это понимать? — выгнул бровь Геральт. Бабка растянула губы в умильной улыбке. 

— У тебя там теперь дитё, вот как. Скоро станешь папкой. 

Повисла неловкая пауза. 

— Чего? — переспросил Геральт. 

— Понёс ты, ведьмак, шо тут непонятного, — всплеснула руками бабка и развернулась к очагу, жестом разрешая одеться, будто не было в ее словах ничего странного. Прежде чем натягивать рубаху, Геральт приложил ладонь к животу, а затем шумно втянул воздух, пытаясь уловить запахи алкоголя или галлюциногенных отваров, но, к сожалению, в хижине пахло только травами, от которых ему вдруг стало дурно. 

Зря он посчитал, что бабка нормальная, она явно была не в себе. Спятила, наверное, под старость лет и решила за двадцать монет навешать ему лапши на уши, да такой, чтобы он никогда больше не возвращался. 

— Если ты не заметила, я мужчина, и это не говоря уже о том, что ведьмаки бесплодны. 

— Ведьмак ведьмаку рознь, — легко отмахнулась бабка. — А что мужчина, так ведь бывает и такое. Чаво в нашом мире вообще невозможно-та? Я вот этими глазами видела троих мужичков вот с та-акими брюхами! — она обрисовала внушительный живот. 

— Это пивные брюхи были, старуха, — мрачно сказал Геральт, злясь и на себя, и на нее. — Придумала бы хоть ложь поправдоподобнее...

— Ну да, ну да, такие же пивные, как твое. 

Натянув рубаху и подхватив нагрудник, Геральт широкими шагами направился к выходу из хижины. 

— Ну, погуляй, милок, подумай, — снисходительно бросила бабка, прежде чем Геральт захлопнул дверь у себя за спиной. Он вернулся через два дня, чтобы задать один единственный вопрос:

— Как давно? 

— Так шестой месяц ужо, — не отрываясь от грядок сказала бабка, и Геральт снова сбежал. Благо у него был контракт на виверн, во время которого он мог не особенно задумываться о том, что в его теле предположительно находилось что-то еще. Блядь, это точно был паразит! Если бы медальон не безмолвствовал, Геральт бы подумал, что на нем порча. 

— И как его достать? — спросил он, когда проезжал мимо знакомой хижины с притороченными к седлу трофеями. Бабка сидела на скамейке, подставив морщинистое лицо утреннему солнцу. 

— Никак, сам в срок выйдет, — она сложила руки на коленях, исподлобья взглянув на Геральта. — Я таким, ведьмак, не занимаюсь. А коли хочешь экспериментов, так ступай к чародеям, они редким вещам всегда рады. 

Геральта прошиб холодный пот от мысли заявиться к чародеям в подобном положении. Слишком уж много у него было знакомых из тех кругов, а то, что чародеи не могут держать язык за зубами — так это всем известно. Кивнув бабке, Геральт поехал дальше. В третий и последний раз он вернулся к ее дому на закате того же дня. 

— Как я тогда?... — он скривился и резко выдохнул. — Как оно разрешится?

Бабка заботливо поставила перед ним чашку чая и погладила по голове. В любой другой ситуации Геральта бы такое отношение как минимум смутило, но он сейчас он был настолько в шоке, что ничего не сказал. 

— Через шо вошло, через то и выйдет, — с улыбкой ответила она, но увидев его округлившиеся глаза, покачала головой. — Ладно, шучу я, не боись, милок. Всего-то брюхо нужно будет порезать, вот тут, — бабка провела пальцем длинную линию у себя на животе сверху вниз. — Дитятю вытащить, а тебя заштопать, и дело с концом. Тебе шрамом больше, шрамом меньше — разница какая? 

Геральт хлебнул чая, жалея, что это не водка. 

— Как такое вообще возможно? 

— А мне-то почем знать? Ты наворотил, с тебя и спрос — как. 

— Ты говорила, что уже встречала такое, — упрямо продолжил Геральт. — Это были порчи? Многоступенчатые проклятия? 

— Вроде бы проклятия, да, но ничего же, рожали! Один, правда, помер... — бабка махнула рукой. — А одна история так и вовсе по большой любви приключилась. Я тогда еще на юге жила, ох и сколько же мы слез радости пролили, всей деревней, всеми бабами, что у наших господ такое провернуть вышло...

Геральт скривился, видя, как расцветает умильное выражение на ее лице. Лично он слезы хотел лить от ужаса, что оказался в этой ситуации. Слабо верилось, что какой-то идиот искал способы попасть в нее. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Геральт, когда бабка предложила ему остаться на ночь и бросила на пол возле очага тонкий соломенный тюфяк. 

— Нечего бока в поле мять в твоём положении, — покачала она головой, и эти слова заставили Геральта прикрыть глаза, прижать ладонь ко лбу и мученически застонать. Это был не сон, это действительно с ним происходило. Как он докатился до такой жизни?

Наутро после бессонной ночи, у него созрел план, и был он предельно прост. Скорее всего, жить Геральту оставалось не дольше трех месяцев, потому что вряд ли он отыщет достаточно хорошего врача, чтобы пережить операцию, во время которой его выпотрошат, а к чародеям идти он по прежнему не собирался. Лучше уж смерть, чем долгая-долгая жизнь, полная их насмешек и шуточек. Лучше уж смерть...

Была в мыслях Геральта какая-то обреченность, но и мрачная решительность тоже была. До того, как сдохнуть, он твердо намеревался найти Ламберта и прибить к херам ублюдка, потому что это он Геральту заделал не пойми что! Нехитрые вычисления показали, что как раз полгода назад и случились те веселые сутки в Назаире. После них Геральт с мужиками не спал, и до них тоже не спал, так что это точно сучий потрох Ламберт! Скорее всего, на нем и висело проклятие, о котором он благополучно не знал, вряд ли он обрюхатил Геральта специально. 

Впрочем, незнание не освобождало от отвественности. Следующие два месяца Геральт провел, разыскивая Ламберта по всему северу и параллельно изобретая способы страшной мести. Живот, слава богу, вырос не настолько огромным, как показывала старуха, но двигаться с ним было все равно неудобно. От голода спасали лишь деньги, заработанные сразу после возвращения из Назаира, а от любопытных взглядов — свободный плащ, с которым теперь Геральт не расставался. 

Ламберт обнаружился в центральной части Цидариса. Он преспокойно сидел в корчме и пил пиво, уткнувшись в какую-то книгу, но как только вошел Геральт, поднял глаза. Планы мести тут же пошли нахер, потому что единственное, что Геральт действительно хотел — не пытать, и не мучить, а старыми добрыми кулаками отделать этого говнюка до состояния фарша. 

— На минуту, — прошипел он, зная, что Ламберт по тону голоса поймет, что дело серьёзное. Нахмурившись, тот встал под подозрительными взглядами других выпивох и вышел вслед за Геральтом на задний двор. 

— Какого черта?.. — договорить ему не дал кулак, летящий в челюсть. Ламберт, конечно, легко увернулся, потому что сейчас Геральт был гораздо медленнее его, и это разозлило еще сильнее. — Охренел?!

— Это ты, хер моржовый, охренел, — прорычал Геральт и распахнул плащ, демонстрируя изменившуюся фигуру. Доспех он больше не носил, а льняная рубаха хоть и не сильно, но облегала живот.

Ламберт скривился. 

— Совсем больной?! Разжирел сам, а на меня с кулаками!

— Ты тупой или как? — вскипел Геральт — для него за прошедшие месяцы положение, в котором он оказался, перестало казаться таким уж невозможным. — Ты мне ребенка заделал! 

Такого удивления на лице Ламберта Геральт не видел ни разу. Тот вылупился, высоко подняв брови; казалось что еще немного, и его глаза выкатятся наружу. Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой было слышно все, даже самые тихие звуки природы, а потом Ламберт заржал, и Геральт с удовольствием ему вмазал. 

— Так, давай еще раз, — гораздо более нервно сказал Ламберт, когда они покинули деревню, чтобы обсудить происходящее с Геральтом без посторонних ушей и глаз. После того, как они устроили драку на заднем дворе корчмы, за ними следили особенно пристально. — Тебе сказала знахарка из Каэдвена, что ты... это... того?

Геральт кивнул. 

— И ты уверен, что она права? 

— Других вариантов нет. Это не проклятье и не порча, медальон не реагирует. Да и ни в какие передряги я не попадал, чтобы заработать такое, — Геральт стиснул зубы. — Я сначала подумал, что за бред, а потом... потом услышал сердцебиение. 

— Ну охуеть теперь, — бесцветно сказал Ламберт и молчал какое-то время, что для него было крайне несвойственно, а потому вызывало множество вопросов. 

— Ты какой-то не слишком удивленный, — подозрительно сощурился Геральт. — Даже сразу поверил, что такое возможно. Ты знал, что это может произойти?

— Не пори чушь, я просто встречал подобное раньше, — буркнул Ламберт. — Не у ведьмака, ясное дело, и там было замешано ого-го заклинание. Лет пятьдесят назад два долбанутых графа в Метине решили наплодить потомство...

— И чем все закончилось? — с мрачным интересом спросил Геральт. 

— Да ничем. Ничем плохим. Установили мир, объявили общего наследника, никто даже вроде бы не помер. Только деньги по чародеям те еще разошлись. Слушай, а ты уверен... ну, уверен, что это я?..

Геральт остановился, держа Плотву под уздцы. Иногда в борделях, да и просто на людных улицах он слышал возмущённые женские разговоры на подобную тему. Одна другой говорила: "Нет, ты представляешь, этот козел еще и спрашивает, а точно ли ребёнок от него!" Геральт никогда бы не подумал, что тоже окажется в такой ситуации, и уж точно не знал, что этот вопрос так его взбесит. Не было никаких гарантий, что каша не заварилось по вине Ламберта, а тот еще и имеет наглость спрашивать. Конечно, Геральт, мать его, был уверен! Развернувшись, он снова врезал Ламберту, и они подрались во второй раз. 

— Больше никаких драк! — воскликнул задыхающийся Ламберт и ткнул пальцем в сторону Геральта. — Ты, блядь, представляешь, насколько неловко бить беременного мужика?!

— А насколько неловко быть беременным мужиком?! — сплюнул Геральт и со стоном откинулся на локти. Челюсть ныла, но в целом Ламберт и правда пытался быть с ним помягче. Как же это бесило. Все бесило. 

— Это самая стремная срань, в которой я когда-либо оказывался, — через некоторое время признался Ламберт, лёжа на спине и глядя в небо. — А ведь однажды во время ливня я провалился в яму, полную дерьма, и не мог вылезти оттуда, потому что земля была слишком скользкой. 

Геральту казалось, или Ламберт пытался его подбодрить? 

— И что ты сделал? 

— Выплыл, как видишь, — хмыкнул тот, и на некоторое время снова воцарилась тишина. — Что планируешь делать дальше? 

— Изначально хотел прикончить тебя, а потом подохнуть самому. 

— Вряд ли ты сможешь прикончить меня в своем... — Ламберт сделал акцент на последнем слове. — Положении. 

— Пошел нахер, — ответил ему Геральт. Злости уже не осталось, только усталость. Иногда он лелеял мысль, что найдет Ламберта в таком же незавидном состоянии. У них ведь по-всякому было, так почему только Геральт должен мучиться? Если у Ламберта внутри тоже была бы не пойми какая хрень, это хоть немного смахивало бы на справедливость. Но разве мир справедлив?

— Ты не сдохнешь, Белый Волк, — вдруг заявил Ламберт, и Геральт повернул голову к нему. 

— Почему ты так уверен? 

— Все просто — ты слишком гордый засранец, чтобы сдохнуть от того, что в тебя кончил мужик. Это не твоя история. 

— В меня кончил ты, — кисло напомнил Геральт, искренне считая, что это добавляет красок творящемуся безумию. 

— Вот-вот, — согласно покивал Ламберт. — Мне самому неприятно, знаешь ли, когда люди помирают только потому, что я в них кончил. Если ты откинешься, у меня, может, травма останется, и хер никогда больше не встанет. Так что ты не сдохнешь. 

Геральт вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Уверенность в голосе Ламберта заставила его голову начать работать. С глаз будто спала пелена. Во время поисков Ламберта Геральт не задумывался, что все еще можно поправить — он действительно хотел убить, а затем умереть и не мучиться никакими последствиями. 

Но в действительности Ламберт был прав — как-то стремно ведьмаку умирать от неудачного секса. И с кем? С чертовым Ламбертом! Да узнай кто-нибудь об обстоятельствах бесславной кончины знаменитого Геральта из Ривии, он бы ржал, пока не помер сам! И Лютик мог бы написать об этом грандиозную песнь... Святые сиськи Мелитэле, Геральт не мог позволить такому произойти.

— Ладно, — нахмурился он. — Ладно, тогда в первую очередь нужно отыскать врача, который сможет вспороть мне брюхо, когда придёт время, и при этом не прикончит.

— И еще нужно, чтобы он держал язык за зубами, — добавил Ламберт, и Геральт согласно закивал. — Никаких чародеек. 

— Никаких чародеек, — Геральт был с ним полностью солидарен. 

***

Как ни странно, всего через несколько недель удача улыбнулась им неожиданной и широкой улыбкой прямо в центре Ансегиса. 

— Регис?! — Геральт рванулся вперед по людной улице, завидев впереди смутно знакомый всклокоченный затылок. Это было бы такой удачей!.. Схватив незнакомца за плечо, Геральт уже знал, что это действительно Регис.

— Геральт? — вампир резко обернулся и радостно приоткрыл рот. — Друг мой, что за встреча! 

Он распахнул руки для объятий, но дернулся и отпрянул, будто налетел на невидимую стену, лицо его тут же вытянулось, а кустистые брови поползли вверх. Пристально оглядев Геральта, он подозрительно прищурился на балахон и только потом вернулся к лицу. 

— Друг мой, ты нездоров? Что стряслось? Я чувствую двойной сердечный ритм...

— Это сложно объяснить, — Геральт скривился, неосознанно положив ладонь к животу, но этого оказалось достаточно для Региса, чтобы все понять.  
— Геральт, ты?!.. Но как...

Как раз в этот момент к ним подошел Ламберт, и сцена стала еще более неловкой. Даже перед бабкой-знахаркой Геральту не было так неловко, как перед Регисом. 

— Я и сам мало понимаю, — промямлил он абсолютно искренне. Они так и не выяснили, из-за чего это случилось, кто виноват и почему Ламберт вышел сухим из воды, а Геральту досталось по полной. Регис безмолвствовал и только переводил растерянный взгляд с Ламберта на него и обратно.

— Полагаю, вы — отец ребенка, — наконец кивнул он Ламберту, и тот ощутимо напрягся, выгнув бровь и бросив на Геральта вопросительный взгляд. — Не надо беспокойства, прошу. Мое имя — Эмиель Регис Рогеллек Терзиефф-Годфрой, но вы можете звать меня Регисом, мы с Геральтом давние друзья, так что я не сделаю ничего плохого. 

— Он — высший вампир, но не пьёт кровь, — пояснил Геральт, когда взгляд Ламберта стал совсем непонятным. — Это — Ламберт, он ведьмак школы Волка, мы проходили обучение в одно и то же время. И случайно встряли в эту дурацкую историю.

Регис покачал головой, приложив пальцы к подбородку. 

— Мне бы хотелось задать множество вопросов, но по вашим лицам я вижу, что скорее вам требуются ответы и помощь, — он сжал губы. — Такая большая редкость, Геральт, подумать только... Я читал всего о паре случаев, но за всю жизнь лично не видел ни одного. 

— Ты можешь помочь? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил Геральт, и Ламберт подал голос, сложив руки на груди. 

— Какая-то это хреновая затея — втягивать сюда высшего вампира. 

— Я врач, — мягко сказал Регис и снова повернулся к Геральту. — Смотря что от меня нужно. 

— Нужно принять... — Геральт сбился на полуслове, он не мог произнести это вслух. — Принять...

— Нужно чтобы ты вскрыл его, достал что нужно и заштопал, как было, — встрял Ламберт, все еще хмурясь. — И желательно, чтобы он не сдох ни в процессе, ни после. 

Регис глубоко вздохнул и подался вперед, прикладывая ладонь к животу Геральта поверх плаща. Тот дернулся, но заставил себя остаться на месте. 

— Да, чувствую, все разрешится совсем скоро. Я бы хотел остаться и помочь прямо сейчас, но, к огромному сожалению, не могу, — Регис с раскаянием покачал головой. — Я пришел сюда за редкими травами, необходимыми для одного моего пациента, и уже нашел, что нужно. Теперь я должен вернуться назад. 

— Если ты можешь помочь, мы поедем с тобой, — нахмурился Геральт. Он не хотел навязываться, но другого выбора не было. — Вряд ли за оставшиеся три или четыре недели...

— Я думаю, не больше двух, — тактично заметил Регис, и Геральт мученически застонал. Отлично. 

— Отлично. Две недели. В общем, тебе я могу доверять, и сомневаюсь, что за это время встречу кого-то еще, о ком смогу сказать то же самое. Я могу пойти в Брокилон, но это самый последний вариант. Поэтому, Регис, прошу, не отказывай, я буду твоим должником. 

— Чародейки — не вариант, — на всякий случай напомнил Ламберт, но, видимо, Регис тоже считал это и так понятным. 

— Конечно, я не брошу тебя в беде, мой друг, это даже не обсуждается, — горячо сказал он, положив руку Геральту на плечо. — Только надо решить, как будет лучше поступить. Давайте найдем место потише и все обсудим, но сразу хочу предупредить, что некоторые вопросы мне все же придется задать. 

Геральт с Ламбертом переглянулись, вздохнули, но синхронно пожали плечами. Ничего особенно тайного в их истории не было, а Регис действительно мог помочь, и это точно стоило парочки честных ответов. 

В итоге они проговорили несколько часов кряду. Регис обещал поискать информацию о похожих случаях через свои источники и нарисовал на карте крест, куда через полторы недели должны были прийти Геральт и Ламберт. 

— Я останавливался в этой пещере, когда требовалось время побыть одному, — объяснил он. — Она достаточно далеко от деревень, в те места не заходят случайные люди. Я не хочу звать вас с собой, потому что мой пациент живет в Настроге, и появление ведьмаков, тем более сразу двух, привлечёт лишнее внимание, которое не нужно никому из нас. Все сильные лекарства я принесу с собой, но кое-что вы должны будете раздобыть сами. И еще я очень постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее, но не ждите меня раньше, чем через полторы недели. 

Регис дал еще несколько полезных советов и напоследок вручил список того, чем Геральту и Ламберту предстояло разжиться. Список был невелик, но деньги все равно потратить пришлось, а еще им нужна была еда, и вкупе с ухудшающимся состоянием Геральта основательно прохудившиеся кошельки не добавляли хорошего настроения. 

Почти всю дорогу Геральт угрюмо молчал, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно: не мог есть, потому что еда вставала поперек горла, у него получалось урвать только по паре часов сна за сутки, потому что все внутри противно ныло и тянуло. Он не мог не думать, что будет, когда Регис извлечёт из него... лишнее. 

Не было никаких гарантий, что существо, находящееся в нем, хоть немного похоже на человека. Геральт был монстром, мутантом, а еще пил эликсиры, которые были смертельными для обычных людей, сражался с чудовищами и его ранили и кусали ядовитыми когтями и зубами почти весь отмеренный срок. Что могло появиться на свет от союза двух ведьмаков, которым положено быть бесплодными? 

Ответ был очевиден — ничего хорошего. 

— Никогда больше не буду трахаться с мужиками, — мрачно сказал он, слезая с лошади и хватая протянутую для помощи руку Ламберта. 

— Тебе больше и не надо, — хмыкнул тот, и если бы оставался хоть крошечный шанс, что кулак достигнет цели, Геральт бы попробовал. Но вместо этого он скривился от бессилия и тяжело привалился к боку Плотвы. 

— Заткнись, это все из-за тебя. 

— Ничего не попутал? — возмутился Ламберт. — Вообще-то это ты предложил снять комнату. 

— Ты первый заговорил про секс. 

— А ты — про секс между нами. 

— Не помню, чтобы ты был против, — сощурился Геральт, отступая с наполовину заброшенной тропы вглубь леса вслед за Ламбертом и лошадьми, которых тот вел под уздцы. 

За время совместного путешествия они столько переругивались, что это уже вошло в привычку. Пару раз дело принимало серьезный оборот, но чаще все же ограничивалось беззлобными подколками. Они не могли начистить друг другу рожи, зато вдоволь ругались — и на деле из этого вышел отличный способ для разрядки напряжения, как общего, так и личного. Жаль только, с ее помощью Геральт не мог облегчить еще и дурноту. 

Он чертовски устал, ему было душно и по-настоящему тяжело, дорога давалась труднее с каждым днем, и сегодня последние несколько часов он мечтал только о том, чтобы лечь и больше никогда никуда не двигаться. 

Погода, как зачарованная, вторила мерзкому состоянию. Воздух был тяжелым, низкое сизое небо едва не потрескивало от готового разразиться грома, все вокруг дышало предчувствием страшной бури. Нырнув под кроны деревьев, они с Ламбертом оказались в мрачной полутьме, в которой хруст веток под ногами разносился далеко во все стороны. 

— Я все же лучше сдохну, — прокряхтел Геральт, с трудом переступая поваленное бревно. Ламберт обернулся, и на его лице читалось нечто очень близкое к панике. 

— Ты реально херово выглядишь, — сглотнув, сказал он, на что Геральт только криво хмыкнул. Если он выглядел хотя бы на десятую долю так же херово, как чувствовал себя, тогда он, должно быть, походил на труп недельной давности. Видимо, он действительно умирал. Облокотившись плечом о ближайший ствол дерева, Геральт покачал головой и медленно осел. 

— Я подожду здесь, пока...

— Черта с два! — перебил Ламберт, выкриком разорвав мертвую тишину. — Поднимай свою жопу и шевели ногами, я не для того перся сюда, чтобы ты помер, когда осталось пройти всего ничего!

— Не могу, — Геральт не врал, он правда не мог. В голове мутилось, колени подгибались, туловище болело тупой нудной болью, и вообще он слабо соображал. 

— Сукин сын, — зашипел Ламберт сквозь зубы, подскочил к нему и рывком поставил на ноги, затем закинул руку на плечо и упрямо потащил вперед. — Ненавижу все это дерьмо! Почему оно случилось со мной?!

— Потому что ты мудак, — прошептал Геральт, ничуть не сомневаясь, что это правда. Почему его самого окунуло по самую макушку — он предпочитал не думать. 

Когда они отыскали пещеру, над деревьями прокатился первый оглушительный раскат грома. Небеса разверзлись, и косые струи дождя закрыли широкий вход за их спинами, будто он находился под водопадом. Пещера выглядела давно заброшенной, но в ней все равно сохранились следы пребывания человека — запылившиеся плошки, черные угли, что-то вроде лежака из уже истлевшей соломы. 

Усадив Геральта у стены, Ламберт привязал лошадей поближе к выходу, собрал валявшиеся тут и там обломки сучков и с помощью Игни наскоро развёл костёр. Каменистый потолок уходил высоко вверх, а темный провал хода — вглубь. Потоки затхлого, теплого воздуха давали понять, что это не просто пещера, а целая сеть подземелий, но исследовать ее было некогда. Геральт с леденящим ужасом понимал, что срок пришел, и если живот не разрезать — то, что сидит в нем, совсем скоро его убьёт. 

Регис, который мог сделать всё хоть сколько-то правильно, не пришел: они договорились встретиться через полторы недели и еще было слишком рано. Здесь был только Ламберт, а у Ламберта был очень мрачный взгляд, будто он тоже прекрасно понимал, к чему все идёт. 

— Если ты не сделаешь этого, я не переживу ночь, — хрипло предупредил Геральт, пытаясь отдышаться от очередной вспышки боли. Органы внутри словно встряхнули и перемешали друг с другом. Он сполз вдоль стены, двумя руками обхватив живот; иногда ему казалось, что существо в нем в силах найти выход наружу самостоятельно, вообще без чьей-либо помощи. 

— Если я сделаю, ты, скорее всего, умрешь от кровопотери! По твоему, я умею шить такие раны?

— Тогда будут хотя бы какие-то шансы, Ламберт! Прямо сейчас я сдохну и без кровопотери. 

— Я даже не знаю, как там все внутри!...

— Херово, — выдохнул Геральт. — Там все херово и хуже вряд ли будет, поэтому кончай ныть и доставай чертов нож!

Повисла минутная пауза, во время которой Ламберт сжимал и разжимал кулаки, порываясь что-то сказать, но едва открыв рот, тут же беззвучно его захлопывал. 

— Блядь, — выругался он. — Блядь!..

И в момент, когда казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, из глубины пещеры послышался грохот камней, а затем тяжелые, шаркающие шаги. 

— Твою мать, — выдавил Геральт, смотря в темноту, но не различая ничего. Существо было большим, а он не мог не то что взять меч в руки, а даже сидеть ровно. 

— Твой чертов вампир послал нас непонятно куда, непонятно к кому! Ты уверен, что он не хотел тебя прикончить?! — Ламберт вскинулся, обнажив меч, встав между Геральтом и надвигающейся опасностью. Геральт ни в чем не был уверен, кроме того, что Регис не отправил бы его на верную смерть, но сейчас это было неважно. В пещере кто-то жил, и скорее всего, этот кто-то им не понравится. Как и они ему.

Шаги раздавались все ближе, и наконец в круг света от костра медленно выступил скальный тролль. Лошади заволновались, звонко переступая копытами по полу пещеры, Ламберт расставил ноги и присел, готовясь напасть, но Геральт ухватил его за край штанины. 

— Что ты?!..

— Подожди, — шикнул он, пока тролль подслеповато щурился на них. 

— А-а-а, — неожиданно взвыл он и схватился за голову. — Люди. Люди! Они пришли за Бо. Бо сбежал. Нет! Выследили Бо!

— Ни за кем мы не пришли, — Ламберт скривился и немного опустил меч. — Кончай орать! 

— Бо не хочет конец! Хочет жить! Нет!

Геральт сделал невероятное усилие и подтянулся выше, махая троллю рукой. 

— Эй! Эй!

Тот замолк, недоверчиво глядя в его сторону. 

— Бо — не Эй, Бо — Бо. 

— Хорошо, Бо, мы не будем никого убивать, — сказал Геральт, стараясь звучать если не уверенно, то хотя бы внятно. — Если ты позволишь нам остаться и тоже пообещаешь не нападать, то все будет хорошо. У нас проблемы, и мы уйдем сразу, как только их решим. 

— Ты серьезно собираешься остаться в компании скального тролля?! — неверяще прошипел Ламберт, и заслышав угрозу в его голосе, тролль тут же продолжил выть. 

— Бо хороший. Бо хочет жить! А-а-а. 

— Собираюсь, если это сэкономит нам время! Иди и объясни ему, что мы пришли не за ним, пусть прекратит орать. 

Какое-то время Ламберт сверлил его пристальным взглядом, но потом сдался. 

— С каждой минутой все катится в еще более беспросветную задницу, — сквозь зубы выдавил он, и Геральт не мог не согласиться с ним. 

Но на деле все оказалось не так уж плохо. Троллю удалось объяснить, в чем состояла их проблема, в трех простых предложениях, и он не выглядел ошарашенным или даже удивленным. Хотя не факт, что тролли вообще могли удивляться. Кроме того, Бо согласился помочь, Ламберт снарядил его принести воду из подземного источника. Когда тот вернулся с огромной почерневшей кастрюлей, Ламберт нагрел ее с помощью Игни. 

— Только попробуй нас сожрать, — мрачно предупредил он, невзначай дернув плечом, за которым по-прежнему висел меч. 

— Бо сытый. Бо варит суп из некрасивых людей. С плавниками. 

— Из некрасивых людей с плавниками? Или некрасивых людей и плавников?

— Боишься попасть в группу риска? — слабо хмыкнул Геральт, на что Ламберт продемонстрировал средний палец. 

— Сам урод, — лаконично отозвался он, но спина его пусть совсем немного, но расслабилась. — Так что там с людьми?

— Да. Людьми с плавниками. Тут, — тролль показал себе на ноги. — Плавают, шумят. Но вкусные. 

— Тут еще и русалки водятся, — Ламберт резко развернулся в сторону Геральта, который трясущимися руками вытаскивал эликсиры из сундучка. — Твой чертов вампир точно послал нас сюда, чтобы убить. 

— Не русалки. Другие. Синие люди, — тролль покачал тяжелой башкой, неотрывно пялясь на голый живот Геральта. Под таким пристальным, хоть и тупым взглядом было неудобно, поэтому Геральт прикрылся рубахой. 

— Значит, утопцы, — слабо сказал он. — Регис не стал бы отправлять нас в непроверенное место. С утопцами мы бы справились. 

— И все равно я планирую выбить из него все дерьмо, — сплюнул Ламберт, нервно расхаживая вокруг костра, над которым калился аккуратно пристроенный на камне кинжал. — Где он, мать его, а? Почему он еще не тут?

Словно в ответ раздался оглушительный раскат грома, при звуке которого лошади нервно заржали и переступили копытами. Геральт промолчал, сосредоточенно вытаскивая склянки и составляя их в том порядке, в котором собирался принимать. Медитировать он не мог уже почти месяц, сознание не входило в транс, как бы он ни пытался. Эликсиры тоже работали слабее обычного, но даже небольшой их эффект мог здорово помочь не склеить ласты. 

— Ты же понимаешь, насколько я не хочу этого делать? — вдруг серьезно спросил Ламберт, и Геральт смерил его расплывающимся взглядом. 

— А я, можно подумать, хочу?

Ламберт цыкнул и молча наклонился к кинжалу, сосредоточенно смотря в костёр. 

— Бо хочет! — немного погодя, будто до него только дошло, подал голос тролль, устроившийся в стороне. — Люди орут. Орут "А-а-а!". Будет весело, когда жирные люди орут! 

Геральту было настолько хреново, что он даже не подумал возразить. Откупорив "Поцелуй", он опрокинул в себя склянку и почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по телу. Дыхание ускорилось. Вцепившись пальцами в расстеленный под ним плащ, Геральт мучительно застонал. Теперь эликсиры не только работали слабее, но и хуже переносились — сила боли после их применения возрастала, пока к восьмому месяцу не стала совершенно невыносимой. Единственное, что Геральт мог пить без риска согнуться, вернее, пытаться согнуться пополам — "Белый мёд", и вот сейчас его хотелось схватить и закончить агонию одним глотком. Но даже слабый эффект замедления кровотечения стоил всей боли; к тому же, "Белый мёд" пригодится позже. Когда Ламберт закончит, Геральту нужно будет выпить его, а потом ускоряющую заживление "Ласточку". 

— Быстрее, — сцепив зубы, просипел он и щедро плеснул на себя алкегаст, вздрогнув от холода. 

Снаружи бушевал ливень, он собирался рожать в компании Ламберта и скального тролля в какой-то богами забытой пещере — все происходящее напоминало затянувшийся плохой приход, как если бы Геральт объелся грибов или выпил слишком большую дозу галлюциногенных эликсиров. 

Ламберт с бешеными глазами приближался к нему с раскалённым кинжалом в одной руке и мокрой тряпкой в другой, тролль хлопал в ладоши, очень тихо напевая что-то отдаленно напоминающее: "Весело! Весело!" Мир сузился до крохотной пульсирующей точки, и сперва Геральт хотел зажмуриться и пытаться даже не стонать, но потом решил, что ничего странного или стыдного не будет, если он заорёт в голос. Его собирались резать наживую, в нем плавал предположительный младенец, а его тело не было предназначено для подобных вещей. Не к такому его готовили Испытание Травами и наставники из Школы Волка! 

Поэтому когда Ламберт опустился перед ним на колено и направил острие к животу, Геральт выдохнул и заорал, а Ламберт подхватил. Так или иначе, но уже совсем скоро все закончится — эта мысль успокаивала. 

— Не весело! Не весело! — раздался испуганный вопль тролля, слышный даже через крики Ламберта и самого Геральта, а потом наступила темнота. 

***

Когда Регис влетел в пещеру, разбрызгивая с кожистых крыльев воду и распугав лошадей, все было уже кончено. 

— Друг мой! — воскликнул он, увидев отброшенный в сторону кинжал, окровавленного Геральта и сгорбившегося над ним Ламберта. В углу пещеры, раскачиваясь и схватившись за голову, на низкой ноте выл скальный тролль. — О нет, я все-таки опоздал!..

Ламберт медленно обернулся, держа на руках сверток из одеял, и пламя костра осветило его мокрое от пота, бледное лицо. Регис замер. Тяжелый запах крови заставлял его ощущать напряжение в мышцах, а беспокойство за Геральта слабо дрожать, но он сжал кулаки и через силу заставил себя подойти ближе. 

— Я ничего не сделаю, — тихо предупредил он, чтобы не испугать Ламберта, но шок того был слишком силён. — Что с Геральтом? Он мертв? 

— Нет уж, — прохрипел едва слышный голос, и Регис почувствовал, как его накрыло облегчением. Он рванулся вперед и упал перед Геральтом на колени, схватив его за холодную руку. 

— Друг мой!.. Как ты? 

— Как будто меня только что вспороли, перемешали, а потом криво зашили, — ответил Геральт. Вены на его лице потемнели от эликсиров, но, судя по всему, умирать он не торопился. — Но все наконец закончилось, это главное. 

— А что насчёт?.. — Регис вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть, кого держал Ламберт. Сверток не шевелился и не издавал звуков, но Регис слышал ровный сердечный ритм. 

Заметив его интерес, Ламберт смерил Региса подозрительным взглядом, но через несколько секунд тишины все же осторожно отвернул край одеяла, продемонстрировав спящего сморщенного младенца, крошечного и красного, как и все новорожденные. Вдруг Ламберт всхлипнул и отер щеку о собственное плечо. 

— Это мой сын, — задыхаясь, невнятно пробормотал он, и Регис слегка ошарашенно, но совершенно искренне улыбнулся. Снаружи продолжалась ужасная буря, лошади недовольно фыркали, на заднем плане тихо стучался о стену скальный тролль. Все было хорошо. Вот только Геральт ещё не знал, что кое в чем ошибался, потому что все не закончилось, а только начиналось.


End file.
